Une fin différente
by Gaby Lilith Malfoy
Summary: Les livres ne disent pas forcément tout sur la réalité. Et si Harry n'avait pas pu vaincre sans une personne qu'il aurait du connaitre mais que la vie avait éloigné de lui ? OS


Bonjour tout le monde,

alors voila une petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps maintenant donc je vous la donne:)

Ce petit OS vous donne une version différente de la fin d'Harry Potter.

Bisous Gaby:)

* * *

><p>POV Elena :<p>

Il était revenu pour mettre fin à cette répression qui subissait Poudlard, et j'étais réellement heureuse de le voir, même seulement quelques instants. Tout le monde commençait à partir dans les dortoirs comme l'a expressément demandé le professeur McGonagall mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

**Miss Nilsonn, pourquoi ne suivez-vous pas vos camarades ?** Me demanda mon professeur.

Au lieu de répondre je m'approchais de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait avec Harry Potter.

**De combien de temps as tu besoin Harry ?**

**Miss Nilsonn, que voulez vous dire...,** commença le professeur McGonagall...

**Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec le professeur Dumbledore nous avions préparé ce moment, le directeur avait prévu que Harry aurait besoin d'aide et probablement de temps pour finir sa mission.**

**Comment sais tu cela ? Personne de devrait être au courant,** dit-il sous le choc.

La conversation devait de plus en plus gêné mais je devais la continuer.

**A vrai dire, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours nous avons juste été séparé quand nous étions enfant et comme toi tu as ta propre prophétie moi j'ai la mienne. Voila pourquoi tu ne me connaîs pas,** avais-je répondu tristement.

**Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ?** Me dit-il de plus en plus perdu.

Puis nous nous tournions directement vers McGonagall quand elle eu une exclamation de surprise.

**Tu es Elena ?**

**Je suis Elena, professeur, le directeur m'a découvert dans les décombres avec Harry mais nous n'avons pas pu être ensemble car nous ne pouvons réellement vivre tout les deux et faut que lui accomplisse sa propre destinée. Cela aurait été trop de souffrance pour nous deux alors il nous a séparé.**

**Je ne comprend pas,** avait commencé Harry avec un air totalement perdu, **qui est Elena, et comment à tu pus te retrouver dans les décombres avec moi. Qui es tu ? **Me demanda t-il paniqué.

**Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir avant la fin du combat, maintenant dis moi combien de temps as-tu besoin pour faire ce que tu es venu faire au château.**

Il me regarda quelques minutes avant de souffler pour montrer sa défaite.

**Entre une heure et une heure et demi je ne sais pas exactement se que je cherche alors il me faut du temps.**

**Bien**, avais-je donné mon accord, **donc si je te donne deux heures avant que le château ne soit prit dans la bataille cela t'avantagerait-il ?**

Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de me donner sa réponse qui était positive. Puis il parti en courant pour aller faire se qu'il avait besoin de faire. Avant que je ne puisse partir le professeur McGonagall me rattrapa rapidement.

**Attendez, Elena qu'allez vous faire ?**

Sans que je ne lui réponde elle su comment se finirait cette triste journée, elle finirait sans moi aucune chance pour moi de revenir parmi les vivant après le rituel que j'allais effectuer.

**Professeur, j'aimerai que vous donniez ses deux lettres au personnes concernés,** lui avais-je demandé en lui tendant deux enveloppes marqués au nom de mes parents et de mon frère : Harry Potter.** Et je voudrais aussi une personne, un professeur ou un combattant pour qu'il m'indique l'heure toute les quinze minutes, est-ce possible ?**

McGonagall hocha la tête pour monter son accord, et je partie préparer le rituel que j'avais appris dès mon entrée à Poudlard, au départ cela avait était difficile de se dire que l'on devait mourir pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre que soit puis avec l'âge et le temps qui passe on si habitue puis après on se dit que c'est notre destin. Je me posais devant les grilles de l'école en plein centre de la cours et je me coupa la main avec une dague en argent. Mon sang se mit a couler directement et sans attendre qu'il ne coule par terre je me a tracé le pentacle avec des runes qui avaient quasiment disparue des livres qui restaient aujourd'hui. Après cinq minutes mon pentacle était fini du à l'entraînement et l'habitude de le faire parfait. Je pu voir Madame Chourave se diriger vers moi.

**Miss Nilsonn, le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de venir vous voir sans m'expliquer, d'ailleurs que faite vous là, vous devrez vous trouvez dans votre dortoir**.

**Madame Chourave, calmé vous, **lui demandais-je avec un sourire doux sur le visage,** et le professeur McGonagall a raison j'ai besoin de vous, je dois faire un rituel pour donner du temps à Harry Potter mais votre rôle est de me donner l'heure toute les quinze minutes. Comprenez vous professeur c'est extrêmement important.**

Elle me dit qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle était d'accord et je suis heureuse qu'elle ne sache pas dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer car je suis sur qu'elle aurait tout fait pour m'en dissuader, elle était une bonne directrice de maison. Je me mis au centre du pentacle en tailleur et je commença mon incantation :

**Moi Elena Liliane Potter, j'invoque mon droit d'héritière de la famille Potter, à la famille Gryffondor et la famille Serdaigle,** je pus entendre le hoquet de surprise du professeur Chourave.** Enfant de deux des fondateurs de ce lieu sacré de magie j'invoque les protections de Poudlard et de ses alentours. **

Je pus sentir la magie de Poudlard répondre à mon appelle, et les protections même oubliées se mettre en place, et Poudlard répondis aussi à ma magie mais je ne devais pas me laisser distraire et je devais finir mon incantation.

**Par le sang des Potter, moi dernière héritière du clan Potter que l'esprit et la magie de Godric Gryffondor et son épouse Rowena Serdaicle entendent mon appelle et apparaissent pour défendre le bien, **j'eus un spasme quand les fantômes des deux fondateurs apparurent car une grande quantité de magie était nécessaire. ** Au nom de mon frère, Harry Potter, dernier héritier du clan Potter, héritier par la magie de Salazar Serpentard et de son épouse Helga Poufsoufle que par la magie et l'esprit, ils entendent mon appelle,** j'eus un second spasme après leurs apparitions.

J'entendis les quelques personnes qui était dans la cours souffler d'incrédulité devant le spectacle qui se trouver devant leur yeux.

**Trente minutes de passé,** me signala Madame Chourave.

**Moi Elena Potter, en droit du sang et en représentant la dernière héritière du clan Potter, j'en appelle à chaque personne y ayant appartenu à cette famille depuis Godric Gryffondor aux derniers héritiers Harry Potter et Elena Potter,** je faillis perdre connaissance du au trop plein de magie utilisée en moins d'une journée. **Anciens de la famille Potter, que vous protégiez les terre de Poudlard qui appartienne à cette famille depuis des siècles,** sans ouvrir les yeux je sentis les fantômes de la famille Potter se mettre en action et disparaître.

**Une heure d'écoulé,** continua de me signaler Madame Chourave.

**Rowena et Helga protégez les enfants et les personnes ne voulant pas se battre en les faisant sortir du château par des sous terrains,** leur ordonnais-je en ouvrant les yeux et en un hochement de tête similaire elles partirent vers le château, **Godric et Salazar enfermez ceux qui pratique la magie noire et qui ne se battent pas pour le bien,** leur ordonnais-je en me tournant vers eux et comme leurs femmes ils partirent vers Poudlard.

**Une heure et demi, miss Nilsonn enfin Potter,** me rappela Chourave.

Même si la fatigue et la douleur se firent sentir encore plus fortement et l'apparition de nouveaux spasmes voulaient me faire abandonner je m'étais promis de finir cette incantation peu importe le suite.

**Madame Chourave, **elle se tourna vers moi**, croyez en la personne du professeur Snape il vous prouvera sa véritable allégeance alors croyez en lui,** je me remis en transe sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. **Moi Elena Liliane Potter dernière descendante**, je repris mon souffle pour ne pas pleurer,** dernière descendante de Merlin, j'invoque mon droit sur la mère de la magie, Gaïa, pour que règne pour mille ans la paix et le bien, je fais don de ma vie, de mon âme et de ma magie. Que le sacrifice fait par Lily Potter pour Harry Potter soit réactivé par mon sacrifice et ce que je dois être, je redevienne,** une seule et unique larme coula sur ma joue avant que je ne m'élève dans le ciel pour que la magie reprenne son dû sur moi.

**Deux heures**, ce fut tout ce que je pus entendre et la dernière chose que je vu fus le visage en larmes de Madame Chourave.

FIN POV

Chourave se précipita sur le corps désormais sans vie de son ancienne élève qui venait de donner sa vie pour son frère.

**Kingdley, **hurla Chourave, **Kingsley**, dit-elle une fois que le grand black fut devant elle, **amène là à l'infirmerie qu'elle repose en paix,** fit la voix tremblante du professeur en lui fermant les yeux.

**Qui est-ce ?** Lui demanda -t-il.

**La première victime de la bataille final**, fut ses derniers mots**. **

Tout le monde connaît la suite et sait que Harry remporta la victoire sur le mal, sur Voldemort.

19 ans plus tard :

Harry était venu avec sa femme et ses enfants James, Albus et Lily en ce jour férié de mai, sur la tombe de ses parent et sa sœur comme il l'avait appris à la fin de la guerre quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait tendu l'enveloppe que lui avait destiné sa sœur. Il ne pourra jamais la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui c'est pour cela qu'il parlait d'elle à ses enfants. Il l'avait connu par le biais de son portrait et de ses parents adoptifs à qui il rendait encore visite comme le désiré sa sœur en dernier vœux avant de mourir.

Avant de partir il déposa un brin de lys sur la tombe qui se trouvait à côté de celle de sa sœur.

Severus Tobias Snape

Mort en héros à la guerre contre Voldemort

9 janvier 1960 – 2 mai 1998

FIN

* * *

><p>En espérant que cet OS vous ait plus<p>

Laissez un review si vous avez aime, trouvez ça moyen ou que vous avez pas aimez...

Gaby:)


End file.
